


An Ecstasy in Overdrive

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: D.Va decides she can't hold back her interracial curiosity anymore, but she needs a man strong and cruel enough to indulge in it properly, which sends her running off to Doomfist. Commission for simo09,





	An Ecstasy in Overdrive

"I need you to destroy me."

Doomfist was not even remotely prepared for what he was faced as he stared down D.Va, the tiny little Korean gamer standing before him looking even smaller than normal due to the nervousness that she carried herself with, an uncertain stare upward toward him, underlining something hot and shameless, and he couldn't possibly hold back the curiosity taking hold of him as he marveled at the peculiar desperation before him. He'd seen her in a fight before. It wasn't like this; she seemed almost frightened. It held his interest.

"Go on," Doomfist said, voice rumbling low and intrigued by the offer before him. He understood it in some ways; there weren't too many ways he could have 'destroyed' her, after all. But if this was real, he wanted to know, and he wanted to be ready for it, eyes steady as he watched her, curious and waiting, a very firm glare leaving making her look even smaller as she shrank under the pressure of his strong gaze, ensuring she was helpless against the pressure of what he wanted.

D.Va hadn't thought this far ahead. That much was painfully obvious as she stood there a meek, nervous wreck staring down at the ground, twisting and shivering under the imposing pressure of feeling Doomfist so readily judging her. She looked up at him, fingers tightening against her sides as she tried to look smarter and more capable, steadying herself and thinking her way through this mess. "I... I want you to ruin me. Dominate me. F-fuck me." She couldn't believe she was such a mess and so clumsily incapable of expressing what she wanted and what she felt. "Dominated by a big black cock."

There was no way D.Va posed a threat to him like this. No way she was simply playing coy so she could hit him. It did a lot to help keep him curious and interested as he stood there, continuing to impose upon her his presence. There words 'big black cock' made him interested now more than he had been before, starting to get a grasp on what she was here for and what drove it, what inspired it. But at the same time, the meek wreck before him had him interested, and he wanted more, standing there firm as he intimidated her with his presence and with the mere existence of him before her.

D.Va felt so embarrassed by this, but then, she was also embarrassed by the grim reality of what she had been enticed by and how deep she had come to seek it. "I've discovered videos. A lot of videos. Videos of cute white and Asian girls getting fucked by massive black dicks. Posts written by women who only let black men fuck them because their cocks are better. And I need it too. I need to feel what they felt, and take a cock bigger than my body can handle. And you're--"

"Black," Doomfist said, cutting her off, a smile broadening across his face as he stared down at her. "But you're close to that musician. He's black too. Why not ask him?"

"I need to be ruined and fucked stupid," D.Va insisted. "I need someone who will pull my hair and use me. Lucio is too... He's too nice for that. He's too considerate. But I know you're not." She realized too late what she said, eyes widening in sudden shock and worry that she had just insulted him. It was worry-inducing and panic-driven, a swell of something that she was incredibly uncertain of, struggling under the pressure of this mess.

The insult didn't actually hurt. Doomfist knew what he was about. But at the same time, he saw an opportunity here. Saw a frightened and nervous wreck of a girl standing in front of him, willing to do anything to get her fix and to 'learn' something, and he was shameless about giving in to it, about setting her up for his madness. "I hope you're ready to apologize for that," he said, undoing the sash around his waist. "Down on your knees. You should know better than to insult a man while propositioning him, but I will forgive you if you prove you're worth the effort."

D.Va shivered with excitement, nodding as she scurried forward and dropped down to her knees in front of Doomfist, feeling herself in way over her head over the prospect of this mess. She was happy to do what she could to make up for her disrespect, but she hadn't the slightest idea how to deal with it in any meaningful capacity, left staring up at Doomfist with shivering, throbbing heat, a pulse of pure frustration searing through her as she got comfortable on her knees. Or at least, as comfortable as she could get given the reality of this position and what was expected of her. How was D.Va supposed to deal with something this insane and sudden? There was no sense to be found here, but she could feel herself hit with the irresistible desire to feel out the madness awaiting her and learn how to burn.

“I'll apologize as much as you need me to,” D.Va said, offering up something deeply submissive and frustrated, a relentless swell of heat that held tight onto her as she looked up at him, watching him undo the sash and toss it aside. Already she could see the stirring of something in his pants. Something huge, something imposing. Something that she needed. “But I am sorry.”

Doomfist gave a firm nod, reaching into his pants and shoving them down as he took out his hefty cock and shoved it forward, pushing it into D.Va's face and bringing the still half-flaccid shaft down across her face in some hard back and forth slaps that left her a shivering and nervous mess of uncertainty, but the weary smile she forced herself to flash him was its own delight, the confusion winding up hotter within her as she remained dutifully in place and accepted something truly insane before her. “Not yet you aren't.”

The threat behind those words did little to make D.Va feel more confident, as she found herself knelt before an absolutely massive cock and given little choice in the matter of how to seek forgiveness. She leaned forward with nervous motions, seeking to find a good way to approach this situation, even though there very likely wasn't one. Her tongue licked along the cock, so intimidating in its length and its girth, but D.Va didn't feel particularly frightened by it. There was something about seeing this massive black dick in front of her that helped galvanize her intentions, shoving her that she had been right to seek him out and that all the rough interracial porn she had fingerfucked herself raw to in recent days was all justified.

So she licked, trying to find some sense in the way she dragged her tongue across the thick cock, quickly learning just how futile this mess really was, in particular due to the sheer surface area she had to deal with. So much cock to drag her tongue along, so much work to do, and she was in way over her head even considering how to make it happen. She didn't want to complain about it though, didn't want to start grumbling about how the big black cock was too big and too black for poor, inexperienced D.Va to be able to handle. She needed to keep her shit steady and to control her spiraling thoughts as she held firmly onto the idea of losing all control.

Which kept her licking, kept her tongue caressing along the thick, meaty shaft as she let the idea of giving in to something so senseless and chaotic take firm hold of her. It was far unlike anything she could have ever imagined, a pulse of chaos and surprise hitting her hard as she dug in and tried to make the most of it, tried to keep her mouth focused on the loving attention she paid his cock no matter what she had to do to get there, and it was all maybe starting to get pretty sensible as she found a rhythm. Not a great one, not one that was going to blow any man's mind, but D.Va figured out what she needed to do and how to do it with a firm and respectable enough push to make it all start to fall into place, and she was happy to let the rest follow from there as the steady back and forth of her tongue servicing his cock started to feel like she was getting somewhere.

But she wasn't getting anywhere at all. Doomfist had her in his clutches and toyed with D.Va so he could really savour the opportunity in front of him, and when he decided that D.Va seemed complacent and comfortable enough, his hand very casually seized the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of brown hair and holding her head steady in place so that he could force his cock down her throat. The harsh shove caught D.Va completely by surprise, the poor gamer choking hard on the thick shaft plunging down her gullet with such vigor and aggression, and there wasn't a damn thing that D.Va could do to spare herself the sudden twisting of this situation.

“You're not apologizing hard enough for my taste,” he growled, using a hard grip in her hair. “But if you really want to be a dominated, black-owned bitch, then you won't mind me forcing you to apologize harder, will you?” He gave to D.Va exactly what she wanted, knowing he was going to get everything he wanted out of this situation just as well. What he wanted of her was pretty perfectly primed to scratch this wanton interracial itch burning through her after all; all Doomfist had to do was keep up the pace and the brutality, shoving along through this mess and having his fun all the same.

D.Va wasn't in a place where she could stop this or hold back against the pressure weighing down upon her. Everything Doomfist did to her was at once more than she could handle but also everything she needed, her body throbbing in winding bliss and heat as she let the idea of complete surrender take hold of her. Her throat struggled to take the cock in, but she was absolutely ecstatic about being treated like this, about being fucked and claimed so thoroughly, and with Doomfist laying waste to her, all that D.Va could do was come apart at the seams, throwing herself into this messy surrender with little thought for her own sense of control or decency. This was about getting fucked, and nothing mattered if it wasn't in pursuit of that bliss.

Even if it meant she couldn't breathe too well, even if it meant drool running down her chin as she endured the relentless thrusts forward from Doomfist. D.Va was stuck in a position she didn't know how to deal with, and she never wanted out of it, whining and shivering as she slobbered all over the biggest dick she'd ever seen and accepted that this was what she had wanted and what she asked for, and if she was being completely truthful, it was absolute bliss. Maybe she wasn't getting fucked yet, but D.Va couldn't deny how good it felt to be on the receiving end of such a rough facefucking, and if this was the pace he was setting for when he got between her legs then she was already happy with all of this.

Doomfist didn't hold anything back in his brutal use of D.Va's pretty face, right up to the moment where he lost himself. It was all very sudden and hot, as he pulled the gasping gamer back from his cock, taking his dick in his free hand and smacking her across the face with it a few times as he stroked himself off for those vital few pumps, until he was blowing his load all over her. A gush of hot, gooey seed splattered all over D.Va, left her squealing in panic and surprise as she took the big facial with dizzy excitement and eagerness, underscored by something incredibly unwieldy. There was nothing she could have done to help herself in this predicament, a whimpering mess taking the load all over her face and able to whine only one thing.

“There's so much cum.” D.Va couldn't believe how hard Doomfist came, how much spunk lay on her face now as she knelt there a bit dizzy and breathless, overwhelmed but also overjoyed. “Is that... Is that a good apology?”

“Good enough,” Doomfist said, seizing hold of her tightly and lifting her upright, pulling her into her feet in front of him and taking a moment to study her body, slender and narrow, perfectly built for wrecking. He let her stand before him for a moment, let her nervousness hold her firm for just long enough that she didn't really expect it when his hands reached for her clothes and very abruptly tore away at her outfit, ripping a hole between her legs and exposing a bare, dripping snatch as wet and as desperate as he could have hoped for. D.Va was a mess, and he was happy to indulge in it, ripping another hole in her suit, this one over her small chest, mostly just to appreciate the sight of her and to further intimidate her. “Beg for it,” he said, voice booming with an imposing and dominant push that had D.Va as tense as could be.

This was the last chance for D.Va to pull back, to find sense and reason in realizing how deep in over her head she was, but it was in that pressure that D.Va found herself truly overwhelmed. She wasn't strong enough to think clearly, her eyes fixated on the massive cock dripping with thick strands of her spit, and she couldn't deny the utter bliss aching through her as she stared at it, frustratingly fixated on the big dick at the expense of anything resembling sense or decency. She couldn't help herself, stuck here in the infuriating pulse of something so feverish and intense that all she could do was stare, almost drooling in hunger as she accepted that she was too far gone now to be able to help herself; she craved this, and she wasn't for a moment going to pretend she was strong enough to fight it.

"Please wreck my tight Korean body with your massive black cock," D.Va whined. "Ruin my holes and show my why black men are superior and why I should only let black men fuck me. Destroy me so thoroughly that I'm just a stupid, cock-drunk cum dumpster at the end of it. Please, I'm begging you!" The desperation and heat was all that she could give herself up to now, embracing the desperation and the chaos of something so powerful and so hot that she was shameless now under the swell of utter bliss. "Please?"

Doomfist lingered for just a little bit longer than was comfortable for the poor wreck of a girl standing there so helpless and overwhelmed. He wanted to make sure D.Va was as helpless and meek as could be for when he finally made his move, shoving very suddenly and aggressively forward to take hold of her hips and lift her right up off of the ground, leaving a startled D.Va to yell in panic and excitement as he seized hold of her body, tugging her up into his hands and grabbing her hips. The lifting was an effortless one, made only worse by the ease with which he proceeded to slam her down onto his cock, forcing her to take the first few inches of dick into her, and already it was too much for her to handle. D.Va yelled and twisted in shock and panic as she felt the swell of chaos grab hold, felt the harshness of Doomfist's cock pushing into her.

The fat cock head stretched her inner walls out, made her body shake and twist under the pulse of something very sudden and very hopeless, but it was also so unbelievably exciting, a swell of desire taking hold of her as he opened her up, filled her twat like never before, and there was nothing that poor D.Va could do about it but accept this roughness, stuck hopeless under the aggression and panic of feeling him filling her up. "Break me!" she screamed, trying to fight against the panic visibly upon her through gestures of acceptance she hoped were strong enough to offset how completely hopeless she was now, stuck in place and twisting through this worry and this frustration with very little idea how to help herself now, but knowing she wanted more.

With a very dismissive kind of aggression and firmness, Doomfist made his ownership over D.Va's body clear, working her up and down his cock with harsh motions driven by a need to her alight and make her body shudder under the weight and pressure of his touch. It was all very steady and simple in its motions, an aggressive shove forward driven by a desire to leave nothing left to her but surrender, to fuck her stupid and leave his mark upon her so intensely that she wouldn't know anything else. And it was working, as he felt her pussy relent under the unstoppable advance of his massive cock, groaning, "You're never going to be as tight for anyone else as you are for me right now."

D.Va could not believe how hard this all crashed down upon her, how much her body shuddered under the crushing heat and desire of something more hot and intense than she knew how to handle. Every back and forth swell of surrender and submission left her very dizzy and overwhelming. Her body heaved up and down, and she had no control over any of it, left to endure the sway of hard, up-and-down desperation driven by something as primal and chaotic as she could have ever fathomed, forced to take this all on and endure something too primal and hot for her to have any way to escape it. Just the hot, tense back and forth of her body getting fucked and claimed, just as she had asked for but also far, far beyond sense.

Every thrust deeper filled and stretched D.Va out more, tearing away at her and forcing her to accept a cock that made her body burn with the primal swell of something more tense and overwhelming than she really knew how to deal with. Every hard thrust made her body ache, as he pulled her down deeper and harder, until he was hilting inside of her cock and she was a dangling ragdoll in his grasp. Most startling of all was the way her stomach bulged out a little bit, his massive cock filling her so much that at the height of his thrusts it strained against her small body, an imposing little swell that left her even more startled and confused.

Doomfist noticed it, too. His laughter swelled hard and tense as he remarked, "Too much cock for your body to take, but you still want to keep going don't you, you dirty slut." He savoured the nervous and rapid breathing, the tension and frustration of her body swelling even harder out of control, how she began to moan more and more as the relentless swell of desire got the better of her. There was nothing he wanted now more than to overwhelm and ruin her.

"I do, I do!" D.Va squealed. She couldn't hide the pleasure pulsing through her, couldn't hide how her legs shook and shivered, how the swell of desire raging through her got to a point of heat so desperate and winding that she felt helpless here, craving the chance to just shove on and indulge thoroughly, unable to help the unflinching swell of desire taking hold of her. All D.Va did in practice was shake and writhe under the swell of this madness, but it was all she really needed to do, as Doomfist laid waste to her and made her filthy dreams come true, showing to her exactly what she needed, exactly what she craved.

"And why are you still going if you're getting fucked by a cock so big it's making you bulge out?" he asked, voice getting even more tense and dominant. As he got into the process of really, thoroughly fucking D.Va senseless, the pressure upon him to just shove on and use her reached the boiling point, and she was stuck hopeless under all of this attention, moaning louder and needier as she gave in to this whole disaster of a situation hopelessly.

The words didn't need to be found, didn't need to be thought about. D.Va offered them freely in the utterly relentless swell of excitement and desire that surged through her body, burned at her very core and left her hopelessly surrendering to everything without hesitation or shame. "Because I'm hooked on black cock!" She wasn't able to help herself here, sinking into desperation and surrender happily, completely lost to the need and desire ruling her now. She was happy to give in to it, burning up under this swell of ecstasy and want, letting her dark side rule her as she gave no hesitation thought to the shameless surrender, the pulse of ecstasy taking hold of her and refusing to let go.

All of the hard, rough pounding left D.Va a special kind of dizzy and delirious, overwhelmed by something so primal and so overwhelming that she didn't know how to handle it all, but she knew she craved more, surrendering fully to the pulse of relentless desire and want, a heat so powerful that she didn't know how to handle this all, but she knew she needed it, craving the unwinding, unraveling swell of something too hot to deal with, but she was happy to give in to it all, moaning in shameless surrender as she felt like she was going to break apart, something that should not have felt as absolutely amazing it did, but there she was, succumbing fully to the swell of utter bliss and something she just had to accept as the only thing she had inside of her.

The dizzying pulse of a hot, powerful orgasm surging through her body felt like something that D.Va was in no way prepared for, for a myriad of reasons. She thought she was ready for it, thought she could endure the unrelenting swell of chaos and ecstasy surging through her body, but she was hopeless here, overwhelmed by the erratic swell of something so powerful and so hot that she couldn't help herself. With a powerful whine she let out needy squeals of bliss, body shaking and shivering through something absolutely primal, an intense rush of burning heat and desire leaving her helpless and dizzy as she gave in to all of it, cumming hard and left dazed under the quivering rush of pleasure she felt take hold of her.

Amid screams and moans, D.Va begged for him to cum inside of her. To rule her. To make her a "black-owned whore" who lived to worship his cock and serve him thoroughly. It was absolute bliss in ways that she couldn't save herself from. She needed more of this, thrashing and whining as the pleasure surged through her, and she just had to let it all happen, had to give up to the mess and the want, shameless and overwhelmed but loving every second of it. Especially as Doomfist's spasming, aching cock gave D.Va what she had been missing from this equation, adding to the swell of her orgasm with the thrill of his cock pumping her full of molten spunk and igniting the shameless swell of pure need within her, something that D.Va could tell was only going to get stronger and hotter as she let herself go.

Twitching and twisting in the delirious and blissful aftermath of her pleasure, there was just nothing that D.Va knew how to handle, and she wanted so badly to just give in to it and to accept that there was nothing but acceptance and surrender within her. "So good," she whined, remaining impaled atop his cock, shuddering and hot as the relentless rush of sensation and frustration held onto her. Her limbs hung down weakly toward the ground and she stared up at Doomfist with a very cock-drunk expression, an empty and glassy stare brought together with a big dumb smile. She had never been fucked that well in her life, and she now understood everything as she hung there in open surrender and acceptance of everything that she had been waiting for.

Doomfist liked the way he was able to so effortlessly give D.Va just the faintest little lapses in timing. He waited a moment, let her shiver and ache under the burden and pressure of his intentions, before he leaned into the chance to do even worse to her. His hold on her remained as he turned her around, twisting her and shifting her into another, more helpless position, her legs swaying and shaking as his effortless turning around left her crying out in panic at the sudden twisting and shifting, her legs shaking as she felt the pressure upon her. "Not finished with you yet," he groaned, lifting D.Va up off of his cock and letting the cum spill from her stretched out twat as he got her into another position, one more wicked and intense, one that sent D.Va into a fit of screams as he forced himself right up her ass.

For as tight as her pussy was, D.Va's ass was even less prepared for the unchecked brutality of the huge cock shunting into it. She shook under the pressure, yelling in panic and surprise as she felt the throbbing dick pounding away at her. She wasn't ready for the feeling of utter fullness and panic that hit her, pulsating heat rushing through her poor, overworked body as Doomfist gave D.Va even more to deal with and suffer through. There was no holding back in the face of this chaos and this desire, struggling heat leaving her completely helpless as she endured what had to have been the worst of it.

"Rearrange my guts with your monster cock," D.Va whined, her eyes rolling back as she took on the harsh swell of aggression that ensued. She couldn't hold back from this as her body burned with such heat and desire, the pleasure raging through every inch of her wanton body and completely ready to burn under the swell of desire that followed. This felt too good to believe, and D.Va was lost to the excitement, lost to the opportunity and the heat that ruled her now. She just thrashed under the pressure of something too powerful and molten to deal with, and the more she tried to make sense of it, the less sense there was to make. She was stuck here, stuck embracing the shamelessness of getting pounded raw yet again, this time even harder.

All of the rough and pounding thrills of getting pounded into submission made for something incredible, something that D.Va needed. It amused Doomfist greatly, and he happily laid waste to her as he hammered on and made her shudder and burn under his touch. He dropped the banter and the harshness for the sake of focusing on the way he hammered on, fucking her relentlessly and making her body ache under his touch. The brutality of his thrusts took precedence over anything else, and he let the chaos guide him, caring only about pounding into her now, of fucking her raw and ensuring she wasn't able to do anything to help herself.

Being rocked back and forth along his cock like a living fleshlight was an absolute dream, as D.Va struggled to deal with the chaos of this situation, body pulsating under the shuddering mess of something as chaotic and relentless as Doomfist could muster, and given the immense strength involved, that was quite the depth of insanity. She was overwhelmed by something so primal and so desperate that all she could do was shudder under the burning thrills, lost to something growing more tense and chaotic by the second. She was stuck there, whining and thrashing under something so primal and so powerful that she wasn't really sure how to deal with it all. The way he fucked her was so intense and so brazen; he pounded her like a machine, and she didn't know that it could have possibly been this powerful.

But she was happy to feel it, happy to burn under the pressure of something so incredible, something that she couldn't believe was really happening. The madness had left the screen and become real, with her ass on the line and getting stuffed full of cock, torn open and ravaged, and she wasn't sure how anyone could have ever endured this kind of chaos, but she knew she wanted more. It was a delirious and hazy dream, a rush of something that she was completely lost to in its ravenous swell of something so powerful that she could only surrender to it. It felt so insane, so incredible, and D.Va just couldn't help herself here.

The erratic slamming of D.Va's tight body down onto his cock and shoving balls deep into her ass only grew harsher and more intense as he wound on harder, rougher, driven by something primal and relentless, a stern refusal to bend ensuring that D.Va got the fucking she craved. He was too focused on fucking her to bother saying anything anymore, not caring about D.Va's fetishes or her desires, save for how they were able to get his cock off, and now he had no reason to do a damn thing but hammer on and ruin her, leaving nothing back as laid utter waste to her.

In contrast, D.Va continued to scream about black superiority, about getting broken by black dicks and never wanting anything else, about being a dirty Korean fuckslut for black studs. She couldn't stop yelling about it, refusing to bend and shoving greedily on as she let herself burn completely under the swell of utter delight and heat, burning hotter, needier, more chaotic, until finally she couldn't take anymore. Her body hitched and shivered, bucking under the thrashing swell of something delightful and pure, sensation hitting her hard and searing through her as she lost herself, yelling and pleading and surrendering to one last orgasm. "Fill my guts with cum!" she shrieked amid everything else taking hold of her.

Doomfist slammed her down against his dick one last time, his cock driven in deep and firing off another massive load of cum, so gooey and thick, filling her up and leaving the climaxing gamer lost to something incredible, something primal and feverish, a swell of heat and chaos leaving her broken down and laid waste to, whining and whimpering as she once more went limp. Her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out, shivering and fuckdrunk delight leaving her fucked stupid and senseless. Doomfist let go of her, dropping D.Va down to the floor and pulling back, walking slowly off and leaving D.Va broken in.

"You got what you wanted, and you know where to find me if you need more. But I doubt you'll have any trouble finding men who know exactly what to give you." It was on that bold note that he walked off, leaving the broken D.Va to sort the sorry and broken mess she had become out herself. He'd finished off, gotten his, and he didn't need to do or cared about any more than this.


End file.
